


Venus/维纳斯

by narirarara



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narirarara/pseuds/narirarara
Summary: 授权翻译作品。杰诺视角。和斯坦利相遇时和石化后的故事。
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr.Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Xeno, 斯坦/杰诺
Kudos: 6





	Venus/维纳斯

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：Dr.Stone  
> CP：StanXeno（腐向）  
> 分级：全年龄  
> 语言：简体中文  
> 作者：あざみ  
> 作者P站：https://www.pixiv.net/users/10685804  
> 原文链接：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13145958#1  
> 译者：hikka

美国社会是拼实力的。只要有实力，哪怕比周遭的人年纪小，也可以凭跳级制度把他们全都抛下，朝前走得远远的。

我就是这样走到现在这个位置的。我在美军的科研所工作，是这里迄今为止最年轻的工作人员。这个地位算是相当高了。

“杰诺博士，你听说部队里那个新人了吗？”

走进研究室的研究员递过咖啡，和我搭话。我接过咖啡，稍微想了想。

“不好意思，我没那闲工夫去记这些小事。是什么稀奇人物吗？”

“听说那个男人刚入队没多久，就在敌方阵地独自一人全歼了敌军。”

“哦？那可真是来头不小。”

“那人因此得了个别名，”  
“——叫做‘嗜血的女战神’。”

听见这个别名，我好像听到了恋人的名字一般，既兴奋，又好奇。从那以后，我再没有忘记过这个名字。

我第一次有这种感觉。我对他突然产生了兴趣。像这样对别人感兴趣，我还是头一遭。

之后，我专程去见他了。我在军营里打听他的行踪。见到他时，他正在屋顶，将名为香烟的毒气吸入体内。

“呀，真是令人惊讶。的确名不虚传。多么雅致的容颜啊。”

我跟他搭讪。他看向我，一脸警惕。他和我差不多高，似乎比我年轻。他的容貌让我一瞬间怀疑他是否真的是女性。女神的名号确实当之无愧。

他仔仔细细从头到脚打量了我一通，似乎认出了我是个研究员。

“那真是多谢了。你是哪位。”

“我是博士杰诺，是这里的研究员。”

“哦，是你啊！我听人说过，这儿有个怪人科学家。”

“叫别人怪人也太失礼了吧。真希望你能说我这是忠实于自己的欲望。”

我走近他，香烟的烟雾几乎熏我一身。白烟随风飘来，我闻到了一股子烟味儿。

为了武器研发和自己喜欢的研究尽情使用经费，对其他事情则毫不关心。这样的我，不知何时被当成了怪人。

“你呢？嗜血的女战神。”

“我是男人，别叫我女神。”

他说着掐灭了烟，随手扔掉了。我的视线追着烟蒂偏了过去，又被他伸来的手拉了回来。

“斯坦利・斯奈德。叫斯坦就行。”

“请多关照，斯坦。”

我和他握了手。这个握手让我感觉到，他的手和他的身体都经受过相当程度的锻炼。

我就这样获得了一位强健有力的伙伴。

＊

“那么今天——”

我要给实战部队的军人们讲课。看见斯坦也在那些军人当中，我不由得露出了微笑。

这次的课程是关于制作武器的药品以及子弹种类的内容。我不仅讲解了对人使用的武器，还涉及了用于阻拦敌军的药品。

“电石气对人体无害，但当它浓度低于1%时会造成熄火。它也被称为引火武器，是一种非常优雅地击退敌人的方式。”

有不少人看起来像是没在听讲，但当我看过去时又确实是在听课。斯坦却从始至终都是一副明显心不在焉的表情。

课程结束后，我走出房间时，被斯坦叫住了。

“我说，你跟我差不了几岁却当老师了，厉害啊。”

“我跳级了。从职业生涯来说算你前辈哦。”

“哦，挺能干的嘛。”

斯坦像看什么有趣东西一样看着我。

“不过我刚刚的课，你百分之七十都没听吧。”

“因为听了也会忘啊，老师。”

他说着，恶作剧似的笑起来。我不禁叹了口气。

打那之后，斯坦只要有时间就会泡在我的研究室里。

斯坦虽然没有多少科学知识，但我拜托他的事情他都好好完成了。对我来说好像多了个助手，这已非常足够。我们这样持续了好几天。

后来，某天，半边嘴角划伤流血、满身疮痍的斯坦突然闯进了研究室。

“斯坦，我这可不是医务室。”

“有什么关系呢杰诺老师。再说医务室已经有约了现在去不成。”

我一边对别扭地撇开视线的斯坦叹气，一边伸手挪出一把空椅让他坐。当我站起来去取急救用品时，他插空似的顺势坐到了我那把椅子上。

我往纱布喷上消毒液，给他的伤口消毒。药水渗进伤口让他眯起了一只眼睛。我瞧着他，他像忍痛一般长吁一口气，将身体放松。

他看起来被狠狠揍了一顿。不过揍他的那个人现在还活着吗。比起斯坦我更担心对方。那人肋骨怕是得断了个一两根吧。

“你简直像一头孤高的野狼。”

“你那是夸我吗。”

“当然。”

“这样啊。”

斯坦单手点燃香烟，吸了一口，像描线一般吐出一缕白烟。

看样子这一架是源于他们军人之间的矛盾。现在医务室里呆着的，应该就是打架的另一方了。

“那东西，你抽着居然不会腻啊。明明跟吸毒气没什么区别。”

“真失礼。这玩意儿对我来说可是跟恋人一样。”

我一听这话，笑出声来。怎么说得好像要跟香烟殉情似的。

不过他和香烟确实如此相配。连我也看得入迷了。强行让他戒烟，这种事我还真做不到。

我这样想着，给他的手臂包扎的时候，突然听见他开口说道。

“……我是没管三七二十一就来了，可是你，为什么要为我做到这份上。”

“因为我看中你了，而且军队里面我还是很信任你的。”

“是吗。为啥啊？我可不记得对你做过什么。”

“你言出必行不是吗？那实在是非常雅致。”

“啊——”

斯坦抬起了眼，好像记起了我提的那件事。

那天，斯坦来到研究室时，我感觉他似乎和平时不大一样，因此有些惊讶。他笑着，低头瞧着坐着的我。

“明天起我要去执行任务。有一阵子要见不到你了，所以想，趁现在来看看你。”

“明天起执行任务……？啊，你说那个呀。”

研究员不会去战场，但隶属实战部队的斯坦不一样。他得奔赴前线，和敌人肉搏。而只要是去战场，就不一定会轻易平安归来。

我之前在会议上被上层的人委托，说是这次的任务相当艰巨，希望我着手新型武器的开发。难道斯坦要去执行那个任务吗。

大约看出我在担心他，斯坦少见地笑了起来。

“很快就回来。”

“可是我听说能不能回来还不一定。”

“会回来啦。”

他那铿锵有力的言辞打消了我全部的不安。他像是对我的内心说，没必要再问下去了。

事实上那个任务结束时，虽有人员死伤，但斯坦平安无事地回来了。

我那时惊异无比，不敢相信竟然有这般华丽凯旋的人。他嘴角那一抹不是血染却胜似血痕的绯红，正诉说着他的强大。

“你就是这样，言出必行。我很中意哦。”

“是吗。”

随着一声呼气，研究室变得烟雾缭绕。

不知为何，即使看不见斯坦的表情，我也知道他一定十分高兴。

“你好像真的不会死。”

“不会死呢。”

“真的吗？”

“不会死哦。”

斯坦那温柔又强有力的眼神让我深信不疑。

我给他的手臂缠上了绷带。

＊

那之后没过多久，人类全都石化了。

我本来打算在黑暗中计算年月，但无法抵挡困意袭来，只好选择放弃。即使动弹不得，身体却依旧保持着人体机能，我不禁对此露出苦笑。

如果现在睡着了，意识恐怕会完全消失吧。我一个劲思考着。我让当下大脑思考的分量和平时一天思考的分量持平，好估算大致的时间。

大约过了好几千年，我开始集中全部的意识思考。为什么会发生石化。是谁干的。是某种攻击吗。

斯坦还活着吗。就算是言出必行的他，这种情况下也无法遵守诺言吧。

可是无论如何，在我的意识中，我始终无法接受他死去了这件事。

＊

不久，我身上的石化解除了。

我眼中的景象和石化前天差地别，现在，我的面前是无比广阔的大自然。

“啊，真是非常雅致……”

我先确认了有没有其他生还者，不过这附近似乎只有我一人。随后，我生起了火，为了张罗衣食住行，忙活了好一阵子。

待我终于习惯了独自一人的野外生存，一个机缘巧合，我终于发现了我一直在寻找的东西。

“斯、坦……！”

仔细一看，那的确是斯坦的石像。他完好无缺，就在那里。

既然如此，我要做的就只有一件事：让他复活。只要有他在，就总能有办法。

我回到了自己复活的地方。我开始四处寻觅让我复活的关键物品。这时，我发现离当初我的石像不远之处有一个散发出异味的洞穴，便走了进去。

洞穴顶端有水滴落下。定睛一看，是一群蝙蝠。

“这个气味，是蝙蝠粪便生成的硝酸吗。”

我伸出脚尖，把液体滴在脚上还没有解除石化的部分上。等了一小会儿，石化解除了。

“就是它！”

我攒了一些硝酸，将它倒在斯坦身上。他没有立刻复活。可是，既然倒在我脚上就解除了石化，我应该没有搞错。

我一边想，一边不断地给斯坦淋上硝酸。

要想在这个世界生存下去，我需要你，斯坦。所以，你一定要活下来。

＊

这天我也将储存好的硝酸浇在斯坦的石像上。我这样做已经有一周多了。硝酸缓慢地滴落在石像的表面，渗进了缝隙中。我稍微等了一会儿，石像表面开始产生微小的裂痕，那裂痕渐渐扩大，石头碎片也跟着掉落。 斯坦的脸露了出来，他的眼睛捕捉到了我的存在。

“好久不见，斯坦。”

“……果然是你啊，杰诺。我就知道你一定会做点什么的。”

活人真是久违了。看见斯坦让我发自内心地感到欢喜。

“我一直相信你还活着。”

“我都说了我不会死的。”

斯坦环视四周，确认当今世界的现状之后叹了口气。

“杰诺。”

“怎么了。”

“虽然刚复活过来不好意思，不过，你能在这个世界做出香烟吗。”

“能啊。只不过要花点时间。”

“那就行了。我会为你工作的。”

他轻声笑着，眼睛下方平缓的M字裂纹烙进我的眼里。

“这实在是非常雅致。”

斯坦拍掉身上附着的石头碎片，站起了身。

“石化中你都想了些什么。”

依据我的假设，如果不是在石化期间仍未停止思考，也就是活着的人，即使浇上硝酸也没法复活。

“想抽烟，还有想杰诺是不是还活着。”

我一听这话，不禁大笑不止。在这个大约已经过了几千年的世界中，我已经很久没有这样笑了。

“我们说不定很像啊，斯坦。”

斯坦听了，露出一副被道破了想法的表情，但他立刻像承认这个事实一般笑起来。

“话说衣服呢？”

“……你要求真多啊。”

我把拿来的布料递给斯坦，随后两人一起朝我的住地走去。

来到居所，斯坦穿好我准备的衣服之后，我掏出了了一个圆圆扁扁的小盒子。

“虽然比香烟还要让你等得更久一些，不过暂且收下吧，这是我的复活贺礼。”

我朝斯坦轻轻一丢。他伸手接住，小盒子发出了“啪”的一声脆响。

“这个红红的是啥？”

“是口红。”

“…给我干嘛。”

“为了有朝一日敌人来时你能重显威风，不是吗？嗜血的女战神。”

斯坦轻声一笑，用手指沾了一点口红抹上双唇。

“正合我意。”

他的飒爽英姿和石化前的分毫不差。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：
> 
> 本篇Stanley的外号，译文“嗜血的女战神”，原文「戦場の血の女神」。
> 
> 我很喜欢这篇文的这个词，所以专门去要了授权。日语小说有很多独特的表达，会日语的读者请一定去看看原文。
> 
> 原作者あざみ桑的小说描写的男孩子们都很帅气，非常棒。她还有其他斯坦杰诺相关作品，有机会再翻一翻。
> 
> 喜欢本文的话请pixiv站给原作者点赞留言。欢迎给我还有原作者评论。如果有建议请指正。谢谢。
> 
> 再次感谢您的阅读。


End file.
